garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Kooky
Fortune Kooky is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Wade gets superstitious when he receives bad news from a fortune cookie; Roy wants to steal a picnic lunch. Plot Wade walks along with a picnic basket. Roy spies on him, plotting to steal the basket. Orson, who is joining Wade on a picnic, invites Bo, who is too busy cleaning up the farm. Bo then turns on his vacuum; due to it being set to reverse, it gets dust on Orson, resulting in him taking a shower. While waiting, Wade takes out one of the fortune cookies he packed and reads his fortune. "Bad luck will befall you if you venture outdoors." Believing that his fortune is right, Wade runs into Orson's shower stall to hide. Wade is pulled out by Orson, only for both of them to fall into a mud waller, with Wade running into a shed. Orson follows him and finds out about Wade's fortune, (Roy, eavesdropping, gets an idea). Orson tells Wade via song not to be superstitious. A convinced Wade soon encounters Roy, who is disguised as swami. When Wade accepts an offer to hear his fortune, Roy takes a fortune cookie to read one. "You will be caught in a rainstorm and then pummeled and harmed by a wild ape who wants to tap dance in potato salad." Wade is unconvinced by the fortune, only to change his mind when Roy turns on a hose to create the illusion of rain and appears disguised as an ape. Wade hands him the basket to avoid injury, then tells Orson what happened, leaving Orson to suspect that Roy is behind it. After eating everything in the picnic basket, Roy reads another fortune. "You will lose all your feathers during a total eclipse on Arbor Day while listening to the Marine Corps Band playing Home on the Range and watching a Badminton match between two guys named Ichabod." Roy scoffs at the possibility of such a fortune, while Orson showing up to confront him. Suddenly, the farm plunges into darkness as a result of a solar eclipse. Concerned, Roy checks the calendar, discovering that it is Arbor Day. Booker then shows up with a recording of Home on the Range by the Marine Corps Band, causing Roy to run off. He then encounters Sheldon, who invites Roy to watch two guys named Ichabod play Badminton. Roy runs off screaming, rereading the part of his fortune about losing his feathers. As he tries to find a place to hide, he bumps into Bo, whose vacuum ends up taking his feathers. After finding Roy again, Wade informs Orson that Roy ate their picnic, giving him the last fortune cookie. "You will spend today gluing feathers on a friend." Roy then hands Orson a container of glue and Orson starts to reconsider his thoughts on fortune cookies before helping Roy glue his feathers back on. Characters Major Characters *Wade *Roy *Orson Minor Characters *Booker *Sheldon *Bo *Ichabod #1 *Ichabod #2 *Black cat *Puma Songs *It's Not Superstition Trivia *The fortune on the title card has a picture of Wade and reads "Don't quack your cookies." *The calendar Roy checks to find that it's Arbor Day has a picture that celebrates Garfield's 10th anniversary. *In syndicated reruns, this segment's title card was sometimes cut out. Goofs *Despite Arbor Day taking place in April, the calendar says that it is May. Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2